Oyun İpuçları
Genel İpuçları *Ekstra krediler; dünya haritasından toplanarak, video (reklam) izleyerek, günlük görevleri tamamlayarak ücretsiz alınabilir. *Eğer oyuna bağlı bir durumdaysanız diğer oyuncular size saldıramazlar. Eğer 3 saatten fazla oyuna bağlı kalırsanız, diğer oyuncular ağınıza bağlanabilir ve saldırı başladığı anda ağınız ile olan bağlantınız kopar. *Devrelerin farklı seviyelerde nasıl göründüğüne bilmek, devreleri ne kadar bir zararla ele geçirebileceğinizi ve ne kadar zarar verebileceklerini öğrenmenize yardımcı olur. *Simülasyon modunda ganimet ve başarı puanı alamazsınız ve yazılım harcanmaz. Ama gündelik oyunlarda bu geçerli değildir. Yapı ve Yükseltme İpuçları *Güvenlik Devrelerinizi ve İş Devrelerinizi Dengeleyin:: **Eğer sadece iş devreleri inşa ederseniz, oyuncular tarafından kolay hedef haline gelir ve kendinizi etkin bir biçimde savunamayabilirsiniz. **Eğer sadece güvenlik devreleri inşa ederseniz; kaynaklarınızı hızlı bir biçimde tüketirsiniz. Devreler yükselirken savunma yapamayacakları için ağınız savunmasız kalacaktır. *kurabileceğiniz toplam devre sayısı (çekirdek seviyesi ile beraber artar) - ağınızı planlayın ve daha sonra ne inşa edeceğinizi belirleyin. *Genel olarak daha az sayıda devrenin aynı anda yükseltilmesi daha iyidir. Aynı anda çok fazla savunma devresini yükseltmek ağı savunmasız bırakır. Aynı anda çok fazla kaynak üretici devrenin yükseltilmesi saldırılar için yeterli kaynağı sağlayamamanıza sebep olur. *Bir devreyi sildiğiniz zaman, devreyi kurarken ve yükseltirken elde ettiğiniz deneyim puanları silinmez. Çekirdek seviyesi arttıkça; düşük seviyedeki yeni bir devreyi, diğer devreler arasında zayıf bağlantı noktası olarak kullanabilirsiniz ve deneyim puanı kazanmanızı önleyebilirsiniz. Brute Force Tips * Saldırılar esnasında programların nasıl işlediklerini ve ağların nasıl karşılık verdiklerini tecrübe edin. * Öncelikle düşmanınızı tanımak iyi bir fikir olabilir. Devrelerin seviyelerin anlamaya ve ağın saldırı başlandığında nasıl davranacağını öngörmeye çalışın. Muhafız ve Gözcü gibi devrelerin ne kadar hızlı çalıştığı ve bir Kod Geçidini yoketmenin ne kadar süre aldığı gibi parametreleri gözlemleyin. Bu beceriyi zaman ve tecrübe ile elde edeceksiniz. * Aynı şekilde, kendinizi de tanıyın. Saldırılarınızda verimli olmaya çalışın. Programların güçlerini, fiyatlarını ve kitaplıkta sahip olduğunuz alanı göz önünde bulundurun. Eğer programlarınız yeterince güçlüyse, bir devreyi üç Işık Topuyla ele geçirmek, iki Işık Topu ve bir ICE Duvarıyla ele geçirmekten daha ucuz ve hızlıdır. * Hedeflerinizi zekice seçin. Saldırmadan önce oyuncunun seviyesini, sahip olduğu kaynakları ve savunma devrelerinin güçlerini kontrol edin. * Bütün ağlarda kullanmak üzere sabit bir program stratejisi kullanmak yerine programlarınızı belli bir ağa göre derlemeye çekinmeyin. İlerledikçe, farklı ağların farklı saldırı stratejileri kullanmanız gerektirdiğini göreceksiniz. * Birçok iş ve saldırı devrelerinin saniyede %2'lik ve güvenlik devrelerinin %1'lik bir yenilenme oranı vardır. Çekirdeğin yenilenme oranı %1, Kod Geçidinin %2 ve Geliştiricinin ise %3'tür. Bu güçlü bir programı zayıf yazılımlarla hacklemeye çalışırken büyük bir fark oluşturabilir. Stealth Mode Tips * Be quick! Even if you are just watching, the network is getting closer to find and uncover you with every second. * If there is no Scanner node, the network is very vulnerable to a Stealth attack. At higher levels, an attacker is able to install numerous instances of Access programs, multiple Wraiths and one Portal - enough to reach a deeply positioned Core and disable the strongest defenses, even before main timer starts. ** Sentry with Portal installed is considered owned by attacker at start of brute force attack, and will not spread its antivirus unless captured. * Strong defense trapped between two chokepoints, especially two Code Gates are vulnerable to Wraiths that disable the chokepoints. * A base which has path to avoid a Code Gate will greatly reduce effectiveness of scanner, it is strongly recommended to use the path if possible. *If the only working scanner node is not behind any Code Gate, disabling it will greatly reduce visibility cost in passing through Code Gates behind. This does not work if reaching scanner will cost large amount of visibilty or is far from the quickest path to the resource. *Scanner and Code Gate do not work during an upgrade - use this to your advantage! *Code Gates slow down installation of the Access program. However, the installation time of Wraiths is not affected. Use a Wraith first to disable the Code Gate, and then install Access. Do not install both programs simultaneously. *Data Leech has a low visibility rate. Putting them quickly and evenly on separated nodes will save time, the passive network detection rate is similar to rate of a Leech which means time is critical in stealing more resources. *Data Leech can be used at nodes adjacent to nodes being installed with Access. If a node is adjacent to multiple resource node, installing Access into it will allow multiple Data Leeches to steal simultaneously, and save potential Access programs. * Stealth can be treated as art or science - it is a good idea to master both, by using trial and error enough to get a feel for what will work best, and doing a little math to figure out the most you can do in exact scenarios. Compiling Program Tips *Since a player can still be hacked after logging in for 3 hours, it is advised to compile a bunch of programs with long compiling time before going offline, including Wraith and Portal. This will lessen time spent between hacks. *If a player intends to keep his B-coin storage empty, he can compile some expensive programs taking little space including Access. *Depending on the level of Compiler, certain combination of programs and compiling orders can cost significantly less time than inefficient ones. For instance Compiler LV2 is unsuitable to compile three wraiths between hacks, since one last wraith will cost extra 15 minutes before a hack involving 3 wraiths is ready. A compiler LV3 can however start and finish compiling three wraiths simultaneously. However pre-compiled wraiths does not cost any online time and still allows hacks involving 3 wraiths in this case. The fastest compilation time can always be achieved by queuing programs in order of longest compilation time to shortest. *If a single search provides you with two or more suitable targets, and you have a large enough Program Library, you can save time by starting a hack while programs that can be used to hack subsequent bases are compiling. This will enable you to save a few minutes, as programs will still compile while you are hacking. Programs that finish compiling while you are mid-hack will not be added until after the hack. *Simulations do not use up compiled programs. Loading Screen Tips * The Battering Ram program was designed to smash through a Code Gate. * Code Gate also slows down the Access program installation. * Bigger programs overwrite your smaller ones on a full node during a fight. * Defensive programs like ICE Wall or Protector overwrite other programs if there is no empty slot during a fight. * Downloading the Core database gives you access to the ReadMe file, where you can leave a message. * netConnection node doesn't count towards your Total Nodes limit. * Purchase more Building Threads to build or upgrade more nodes at a time. * While using the Access program, Sentries are not alarmed to fast. * If two Scanners detect the same activity, only the one on a higher level counts. * An upgraded Compiler can compile more than one program at a time. * Connect the Sentry node in such a way as to allow it to easily spread its antivirus program when intrusion is detected. * The ICE Wall program is very useful in protecting nodes you have already hacked. * Bored waiting for valuable data to download? Use the Data Leech program to transfer data faster. * You can rearrange the network by simply pulling nodes. * Protector can give you a lot of time to slice through an aggressive network security. * Code Gates are great at slowing down an intruder. * A red number on a node means it is ready to upgrade. * By upgrading the Evolver you will unlock new programs for development. * The higher the level of your Core node, the longer it takes to download the main database. * Nodes can't be more then 9 steps from the closest netConnection. * The Shuriken program hacks all neighbour nodes at the same time. * As you progress, upgrading programs will get really handy. * The faster you take down Sentry nodes the better. * When you reconnect a netConnection to another node, the old link disappears. * Installations of any non-stealth program alerts the network instantly. * Keep an eye on the World Map. You may find some Credits or Credit Cards "abandoned" on the internet. * Click on button to find out detailed info about programs and nodes. * Data Leech can also be installed on a node accessed by the Access program. * Add more Building Threads to a single node to speed up its construction. * Does the network have all its security nodes in one place? Freeze them with the Shocker program. * Lower visibility of stealth programs is better for not being detected. Diğer İpuçları İş Devresi İpuçları * Çekirdek - Veritabanı - İnternet Bağlantısı Güvenlik Noktası İpuçları * Siyah ICE - Kod Geçidi - Muhafız - Tarayıcı - Gözcü - Taret Saldırı Devre İpuçları * Geliştirici - Program Kitaplığı Yazılım İpuçları * Koçbaşı - Veri Emici - Kraken - ICE Duvarı - Manyak - Portal - Koruyucu - Solucanlar - Hayalet Saldırı İpuçları * Saldırı Öncelikleri - Saldırgan Stratejiler - Saldırılar Savunma İpuçları * Ağ Kurulumu - Savunma Stratejileri